disneyfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Дорога к мечте
«Дорога к мечте» ( ) — песня, написанная для диснеевского телевизионного мультфильма «''Рапунцель: Дорога к мечте». Её авторами являются композитор Алан Менкен и поэт-песенник Гленн Слейтер. Песню исполнили актёры Мэнди Мур в роли Рапунцель, Закари Ливай в роли Юджина Фицерберта и Клэнси Браун в роли короля Фредерика. Текст песни Оригинальная (английская) версия= 'Рапунцель:' This is life after happily ever after And it's all just as sweet as the stories say I feel wild, free, as light as can be And ready to explore With nothing at all standing in my way True, there are certain customs I have to follow Sev'ral small obligations I can't avoid A few rules, too-well, more than a few Commitments by the score Aside from all that, though, I'm overjoyed And sure, there are corsets and buckles and bows Plus all those names to recall Still, I can hardly complain, I suppose This is happily ever after, after all 'Король Фредерик:' And now that, at last, you are here in my arms I won't permit you to fall I must protect you from all the world's harms We'll live happily ever after, after all 'Юджин:' Now that we're livin' splendidly Our dreams fulfilled, extendedly Why leave things open-endedly For Rapunzel and moi? Tonight I'll hand this rose to her Kneel down and then propose to her And give this ring I chose to her Life's gonna be like strawberry sherbert Once she is Mrs. Eugene Fitzherbert... Once she is Princess Eugene Fitzherbert 'Оба:' This is life after happily ever after And our story has finally reached its end 'Юджин:' Settling down here 'Рапунцель:' Year upon year 'Юджин:' Contented and secure 'Рапунцель:' With dozen of duties we'll have to tend 'Оба:' And now that we've gotten the dream that we chose Now that we're in for the haul Now our adventures can come to a close Living happily ever after, after all 'Рапунцель:' Now that I've gotten the dream that I chose Why does my world feel so... small? If this is it and it is, I suppose... Is this happily ever after, after all? |-|Русская версия= 'Рапунцель:' Вот, та жизнь, о которой я так мечтала, И изъянов в ней, вроде бы, не найти. Словно птица, свободна теперь, И мир огромный ждёт. Нет ни одной преграды на пути. Мне, конечно, нельзя нарушать традиций, И всегда нужно помнить про этикет. Правил столько, не выучить всех, Законов целый свод, И всё же меня счастливей нет. Привыкну к застёжкам, корсетам, балам, Знать буду, как зовут всех. Я никому это всё не отдам, Твёрдо встала я на дорогу к своей мечте. 'Король Фредерик:' Теперь навсегда ты в объятьях моих, Буду с тобой я везде. Можешь забыть ты о страхах своих, Приведу я тебя к твоей мечте. 'Юджин:' А что, живём как короли, Всё получили, что могли, И звёзды счастье предрекли Для Рапунцель и moi«Moi» в переводе с французского — «я».. Сегодня я её сражу, Руку и сердце предложу, Кольцо с бриллиантом покажу. Это она, конечно, оценит, Станет Рапунцель миссис Фицерберт... Станет принцессой миссис Фицерберт. 'Оба:' Пусть дорога к мечте нашей долго длилась. И, как в сказке, сбылось то, что суждено. 'Юджин:' Новая жизнь без забот 'Рапунцель:' Из года в год. 'Юджин:' Богатство и комфорт, 'Рапунцель:' Затянет нас дел водоворот 'Оба:' Я помню, как плыли по небу огни, Чувства зажглись в высоте. В прошлом остались безумные дни, Мы пришли оба, наконец, к своей мечте. 'Рапунцель:''' Всё, что просила, чудом сбылось. Что ж не спокойно так... мне? Вот оно счастье, семья и любовь... Не ошиблась ли я дорогой к своей мечте? Примечания en:Life After Happily Ever After Категория:Песни Категория:Песни из «Рапунцель» Категория:Песни героев/героинь Категория:Песни Принцесс Disney Категория:Песни принцев Disney